Always be mine Creek
by WonderTweekxSuperCraig
Summary: Everyone in town knows Tweek as the son of the owners of the local coffee shop, but what they don't know is what goes on inside, the seemingly perfect locally known couple not only lace all their coffee with Meth but also abuse their son, who has servere anxiety because of this, which only makes him a target for more abuse at school, but all that will change when the secret is out.


!!TRIGGER WARNINGS!!

Bullying, abuse, self harm, depression

-Tweek's P.O.V-

I laid in my bed procrastinating, I knew I had to get up but wanted to avoid it at all costs. If I faked being sick and stayed home I would probably just be subjected to more abuse from my dad. But if I went to school I would have to face him... Craig Tucker... The local 'bad boy' all the girls were obsessed with him and all the guys were scared of him. That is except for the guys that he hung out with and helped him torment people. It isn't exactly easy to want to get up at all when the person most people consider the meanest guy in school decides that you're gonna be his main victim. Every day it was the same thing, making fun of me for how I twitch or how anxious I get, or tripping me up in the hallways, but what really terrified me was when he was in a bad mood. Because who else would he take it out on but the one that everyone knows as the weird spastic kid that drinks too much coffee? My parents knew what happened to me at school but didn't care, all they cared about was that people would just think I got beat up at school when my dad beat me enough to leave marks.

I sighed heavily and sat up, looking around my room, although there wasn't much to look at, just my bed and the closet that I would hide in when it got that bad, and a desk covered almost completely by empty coffee cups. I stood up shakily and got dressed, putting on my green sweater to cover the scars on my arms and wrists, not that anyone would care if they saw them anyway. I walked downstairs, thank god my parents weren't up yet, I made myself some coffee and poured it in my flask. I got my backpack and walked out the front door, taking deep breaths as I walked to the bus stop. When I arrived at the bus stop sure enough I was met by the two people I had hoped not to see, Craig and Clyde, smirking and exchanging glances as they saw me. I was visibly anxious as I tried to stand as far away from them as possible, but of course they walked closer to me. I just tried to ignore them, hoping they would go away, but they never did.

"Hey twitch, how many guys did you bang this weekend?"

They both laughed, I was trying hard not to cry, I had never come out but everyone knew I was gay.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you can still walk"

Getting no reaction seemed to annoy them, I felt a hand make contact with my shoudler and before I could process what was going on I fell to the ground, I didn't fall as hard as I would have indoors because of all the snow but I was in shock, I realised I had been pushed and just stayed down, one of them would just push me again if I tried to stand up anyway. I still didn't react and I felt one of them starting to kick my back, I had tears in my eyes now but thankfully the bus pulled up and we got on, I sat at the back like I always did, I usually didn't have to worry about the pressure of trying to talk to anyone because no one ever wanted to sit with me, but apparently today they were more enthusiastic about making my life a living hell and sat in the seats in front of me, turning around so they could watch for my reaction as they made more comments, pretty much all of them being about either me being gay or being a spaz, I was used to it by now so why did I find it so hard not to cry?

After what felt like an eternity of being called every name in the book the bus parked outside the school and everyone got off, I walked slowly to my locker to get my books and went to class. Pretty much the whole day was just a cycle of being picked on, drinking coffee and trying to pay attention in class. The day finally ended and I put my books in my locker, but then I heard that all too familiar voice,

"Aww leaving so soon?"

He teased, I just tried to ignore him but as I shut my locker he grabbed me by my shirt and pinned me up against the wall,

"H-Hey... Let me go..."

I whimpered, he just laughed at me and acted like he hadn't heard me. This went on for a while,

"P-Please let me go I'm gonna miss the bus..."

I was starting to panic more and more, I knew that if I missed the bus I would have to walk home and then my dad would 'punish' me for getting home late, as I lived on the other side of town.

"Well that's too bad isn't it"

He laughed, towering over me. I was terrified and he seemed to savour the look of fear in my eyes. After checking that the bus had left he released his grip and let me go, pushing me to the floor and laughing evilly. I was crying now, I started walking home and by the time I got back sure enough my dad was in the living room, he looked at me with so much hate in his eyes,

"Why the fuck are you so late?! You know you're supposed to be back by 3:30 to work in the coffee shop!"

"D-Dad please just l-listen I'm really sorry but-"

I was cut off by a sharp pain on the side of my face, I fell to the floor as he started beating me mercilessly. When he was done I just went up to my room, crying so much, this was the worst he had done in a while.

The next day I was in the hallway at school, then just to add insult to injury I saw Craig walking closer to me, he grabbed the front of my shirt and picked me up to his level,

"Well?"

I knew what he wanted, every morning he would come up to me and take the $2 I had on me, it was the only money I had on me and it was supposed to be so I could get food because my parents didn't let me have food at home,

"What are you waiting for spaz? Pay up!"

He yelled, he was definitely in a bad mood today, as he said this he punched me hard in the stomach and I squeaked a little,

"Pathetic little bastard..."

I heard him say under his breath,

"The fuck are you waiting for?"

"C-Craig please... Not today... I really need to-"

"I don't give a shit!"

I just put my head down in defeat and took the money out from my pocket and he took it, punching me again before dropping me on the floor. Just like always he kicked me a couple of times, spat on me then flipped me off as he walked away.

When lunch break came around I just sat on the floor against the wall in one of the hallways that not many people used, the bruises on my face had formed now and it looked pretty bad, then I heard his voice again, I started crying again, as he kicked me in the side, I looked up,

"Please... L-Leave me alone..."

-Craig's P.O.V-

I froze as Tweek looked up at me, he had so many cuts and bruises on his face, but I hadn't hit him in the face so that someone else had beat him up, and it looked like they had done worse than I ever had, even when I had really given it to him. I felt kinda weird,

"Hey... Who beat you up?"

I lowered myself down to his level,

"Y-You did..."

I sighed, a little frustrated,

"Not that badly, I didn't hit your face and your face is covered in bruises. Who else beat you up?"

"Wh-Why do you care?"

I thought for a moment, why did I care?

"Because that's worse than I've ever done to you, which means it's pretty damn bad"

He paused for a second

"I-It was my dad..."

He squeaked, quiet enough for only me to hear,

"What?!"

"My dad..."

He whispered,

"Oh my god... This while time I've been beating you up and giving you a hard time then this has been happening to you at home..."

He just nodded sadly, I stood up,

"Come on"

"Wh-Where..?"

"I'm not letting anyone else mess with you, you can come hang out with me and the others if you want."

"Really..? Will they be okay with it..?"

"If I decide something they're fine with it. They know better."

I took his hand to help him up but as he raised his arm his sleeve fell down and I saw his arm was covered with scars, I said nothing, I didn't know what to say. He looked like he was about to cry again but he stood up all the same, I put my arm around him.

-Tweek's P.O.V-

I was embarrassed but also kinda scared, all I could think was 'why is he suddenly being nice to me?' I felt slightly comforted by him putting his arm around me but I was still anxious about it, expecting him to push me onto the floor or something. But there was a look in his eyes that I had never seen before, it seemed strange, he was looking at me and there was a look in his eyes, but it wasn't hate, it wasn't the look that went with his all too familiar smirk that I would always see before being in a lot of pain, it seemed like he genuinely felt bad for me.

"You wanna come?"

I nodded slightly and he lead me to where him and his gang usually sat, they looked at us slightly confused, I heard one of them whisper to the other what I'm pretty sure was

"What's spaz doing here?"

But Craig looked at him and that seemed to be enough to shut him up.

He sat down and I sat down next to him timidly, I didn't say anything as they joked around and spoke amongst themselves, it still felt weird being near them without them beating me up, or making fun of me.


End file.
